


Husbands Plesure.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Summary: I own no rights to these characters!!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989259
Kudos: 17





	Husbands Plesure.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1. Handjobs.  
> SasuSaku Spooktacular (Kinktober)

The night wasn’t unusually cold, neither was it warm, but Sakura found herself laying both her and her husband's bedrolls a little closer to the fire that night. 

As the fire flickered down to ash, Sakura lay on her side with a smile. 

The moon illuminated Sasuke’s profile, and Sakura couldn’t help but admire his beauty. She would never call him beautiful, he would hate it, but she would frequently say it to herself. 

_Sasuke was beautiful._

Down to his long, calloused fingers, beautifully pointed nose and dark obsidian eyes. Sakura loved everything about him, and she would remind him of this daily. 

“Is something wrong, Sakura?”

Her husband turned to her, his eyes opening just enough for her to see his heavily dilated pupils. She clenched her thighs together and shook her head. How could a single look turn her on this much? 

“I’m just thinking, Sasuke Kun.”

“Hm.”

He turns again and stares up at the sky. Sakura watches as the corner of his lip turns up into a smirk; he knew she was doing more than just thinking. 

Sakura hums to herself and slowly slips her hand underneath Sasuke's blankets, her hands shake with anticipation as she touches the bare skin of his stomach. Sasuke's body stiffens from her touch, but he doesn’t move her away, which she takes as approval. 

“Tell me what you want, Sakura?”

Sasuke turns once more, and she can tell that her touch is affecting him. His eyes observe her as she slowly traces her hand down his stomach, her fingers appreciating the defined muscle as they tense beneath her touch. 

His breath falters as she reaches the band of his underwear, her fingers dipping beneath the band teasingly as she smiles at him. 

“I want to make you feel good, Sasuke Kun.”

“Ah.”

“Can I?”

Her fingers dip lower, her nails scratching across his pubis and pausing just before the base of his hardening cock. She can feel him tense as he releases a slow breath, and she knows that her touch is affecting him more than he’s showing. 

As she looks at him again, her nails still scratching, she can make out the small flush of his cheeks, and Sakura swears she hadn’t seen anything sexier. His eyes squeeze shut for a moment and then open again, looking at her directly. 

“Yes, Sakura.”

She smiles and dips her hand down, taking his erect cock fully into her hand. He helps her pull him free, his hands tugging at his boxers so that she had the space she needed to do what she wanted. 

The blankets fall slightly down his waist, and she can’t help but moan at the sight of his cock already leaking with pre-cum. He always had this effect on her, and it drove Sakura crazy. Slowly she pushes her hand down, and whimpers as he groans from her touch. 

As she pushes back up, she can’t help but swipe her thumb across the leaking slit and collect his cum on the pad of her finger. She slowly brings it to her lips and sucks it, closing her eyes from the salty taste of her husband. 

“Why do you do this to me, my wife.”

She opens her eyes and looks at him, smiling at the deep shade of red his cheeks had become. Slowly, she leans down to press her lips to his, taking his mouth for a slow, deep kiss. With her hand, Sakura takes his cock once more and begins to pump him at a firm, quick pace, the way he had shown her he loved. 

As her hand moves, and their tongues meet, Sakura can’t help but clench her thighs together tightly as her husband groans against her lips. His teeth graze her lip as more pre-cum leaks from his slit, and she can’t help herself as she breaks the kiss to watch him. 

“I love to watch you take pleasure, Sasuke Kun, it turns me on.”

Sasuke hums but doesn’t open his eyes; instead, he uses his hand to pull Sakura down onto him so that he can bury his face into the side of her neck. He inhales her scent and moans, his lips catching the side of her neck as he feels his climax getting close. 

His cock twitches in her hand, and she can’t help but pump a little faster as she rolls her wrist at the tip, his pre-cum acting as a lubricant as his hips move with her movements. 

“You do it so well.”

He growls into her neck, and she can’t help but moan as he bites roughly against her neck, his lips catching the skin and sucking. She withers as he pulls back and licks the mark, his hips bucking harder as his cock twitches furiously in her hand. 

“Sakura, I’m..so close, ah.”

Sakura watches in awe as he throws back his head and stills, his lips parting as he lets out a breathy moan. His cock twitched, and then she feels it. He cums over her hand, the warm, sticky liquid coats her fingers, and she can’t help but moan as he opens his eyes and looks at her with a smirk. 

She waits for him to finish and release his cock. Sakura brings her hand to her mouth and licks to substance away, moaning as her tongue laps it up greedily. Sasuke watches as she opens her eyes and looks at him, her tongue coated in his cum as she licks her hand clean. 

She knew exactly how to turn him on, and it was killing him that she hadn’t cum yet.

Sakura knew this was only the beginning of their evening, so she enjoyed the dominance she had whilst it lasted, as she knew Sasuke would soon be taking control. 


End file.
